1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to track defect detection and, in particular, a system, method, and apparatus for detecting and reporting track defects in a track network.
2. Description of Related Art
Through regular use and environmental influences, railroad track structures experience wear, damage, and movement of ballasts, ties, and other components that result in track defects, reduced ride quality, and potentially unsafe conditions. Such track defects may cause passenger discomfort and, in some instances, derailments and other undesired effects.
Thus, there is a need for a system, method, and apparatus to detect and report track defects to alert maintenance and repair crews, to initiate speed restriction bulletins, and/or to otherwise log and track the track defects in a track network.
Existing approaches to identifying and locating track defects and/or anomalies are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,063 to Kesler et al., which is directed to a method and apparatus for locating a track defect, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,979 to Bryan, which is directed to a method and apparatus for monitoring anomalies in a railway system to predict future track behavior. The Kesler patent compares profiles of track geometry parameters to identify a position of a defect or vehicle along the track, and the Bryan patent predicts defects by analyzing data collected over time. However, the systems in both of the Kesler patent and the Bryan patent specifically rely upon GPS coordinates to provide location information, and the resulting defect or anomaly determinations are limited in accuracy and real-time identification.